


fever bee bad

by suomikans_beta



Series: himekoha taking care of each other [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, i just threw in as many sick tropes as i could, it's not established relationship this time, please laugh at the lame joke i call my title, rated t because of kohaku's potty mouth, so honestly i don't know if this should even be tagged as himekoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikans_beta/pseuds/suomikans_beta
Summary: Kohaku's a silly bee who doesn't realize he overworked himself to the point where he falls ill with a fever so HiMERU takes care of him.
Relationships: HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku
Series: himekoha taking care of each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	fever bee bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suomikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikan/gifts).



> this was planned just in case himeru treated suomikan like garbage but himeru treated both me and suomikan well in gacha so if I could gift this fic to himeru I would  
> I was supposed to finish this before himeru's gacha ended  
> but whoops look at the time  
> I got me a 5 star niki that buzzed by  
> update: wasn't happy with what was initially posted so some (many) changes were made and hopefully it's better now :)

When Kohaku woke up in a dimly lit room he shot up in bed only to instantly regret it as a sudden dizziness filled his head. Keeping himself up with a hand Kohaku noted the damp towel that fell onto the bed and the unusual heaviness in his body. Outside was mostly dark from what he could see out the nearby window meaning he was asleep for at least a few hours. Squinting his eyes he looked towards the only light source in the room, a lamp on its lowest brightness setting near a bowl of water sitting on the desk next to the bed. This room didn’t look familiar.

“Where the hell is this?” 

Kicking the blanket aside, Kohaku forced himself out of bed despite the protest from his body. The pink-haired teen managed a few steps before he tripped on his pants leg and fell to the floor with a yelp. _Stupid pants._ He could hear footsteps outside rushing towards the door. 

“Oukawa, is everything alright? HiMERU heard a loud sound.” The door opened and Kohaku groaned when the lights flicked on. 

“‘m good, no need ta worry.” The younger laid face-flat on the floor a disheveled mess. His dark blue shirt hung off one shoulder and his matching pants covered even his feet, these weren’t his clothes. Kohaku could feel his face flush at the realization. HiMERU let out a fond sigh as he made his way to help Kohaku, unaware of the younger’s internal turmoil.

“The sick should stay in bed and rest.” Lilac eyes looked up in confusion at the blue-haired teen who knelt down next to him. 

“Who ya callin’ si- h-hey!” Kohaku squeaked and felt his heart skip a beat when he was easily scooped up bridal-style.

The sudden closeness to his crush wasn’t helping the smaller teen with the rapid beating of his heart or the heat in his face. _Calm down, don't panic._ He could feel the other’s warmth and see the amused smile on HiMERU's face as he held him. Oh gods he was in HiMERU’s room being carried to bed by the man himself while wearing his clothes. This was bad for his heart. It wasn’t fair that HiMERU looked as calm and collected as usual while Kohaku was a flustered mess. He didn’t even realize he was clinging to the older teen in his surprise, someone end him now or he’ll do it himself.

With a heated face and the desire to jump out a window, the pink-haired teen was gently sat onto the bed. He did his best to get his heart beat under control. 

“Oukawa is the one who collapsed with a fever and almost had to be taken to the hospital.” He reached for the blanket and pulled it over Kohaku’s legs.

HiMERU didn’t mention that he nearly had a heart attack after finding Kohaku passed out in the practice room Crazy:B used earlier that day. He’d had enough teasing from Rinne and Niki when he contacted them in a slight panic earlier over the phone. HiMERU did not appreciate them making light of the situation in that moment, but thinking back now, he might have overreacted.

The two _were_ worried about their youngest member though and offered to bring things over. Well, Niki did, Rinne only offered to bring himself. _Annoying bug._ HiMERU had turned them down since Amagi especially would only make things worse. He ignored the following texts from them that were not-so-subtly hinting at Kohaku’s crush on him. HiMERU had his suspicions that Amagi knew about both of their crushes and was sick of them doing nothing about it. But that didn't mean he was going to do anything about it yet. HiMERU will act on his own terms, not because Amagi wanted to play matchmaker.

“So HiMERU-han’s playin’ doctor instead? I’ll be in yer care doc~” Why did he fall for this cute cheeky brat again? Oh right, _because_ he was a cute cheeky brat. 

“Yes. HiMERU will take care of you until you recover. For now, HiMERU check your temperature since you woke up.” Cool fingers brushed aside pink locks, Kohaku could feel himself tense at the light touch.

“Please excuse HiMERU.” 

Kohaku felt his breath hitch and cheeks flush as the taller teen leaned down with a hand next to him on the bed. _Just use a thermometer damn it!_ Trying to ignore the ' _I love you'_ s running through his head and threatening to spill out, the newbie idol could feel his heart beat faster. His eyes squeezed shut when those piercing yellow eyes got too close--any closer and he could easily tilt his head up at just the right angle for a kiss--and pressed their foreheads together. _Damn, he was s_ _o close!_ He felt like an idiot for reacting like a shoujo manga protagonist. 

“A little warmer than before…” HiMERU mumbled before moving back, noticing Kohaku relax a bit when he did. 

“Are you feeling well enough to eat something?” HiMERU stood by the edge of the bed, carefully watching Kohaku. He was oddly docile right now.  
“Yeah, why?” The younger teen sat up hugging his knees and playing with the shirt sleeves.

“HiMERU will get something for Oukawa to eat before taking medicine. Is anything alright?” Holding back the urge to take a picture of Kohaku curled up after his sound of agreement, HiMERU moved towards the door. He paused with a hand on the handle and looked back to the bed with a soft smile.

“Please do not try to get out of bed again. HiMERU does not want Oukawa to hurt himself trying to get up.” Although there really weren’t many reasons for Kohaku to get out of bed if HiMERU was there to take care of him. 

“Gotcha doc.”

The door closed and Kohaku felt like his heart would explode at any moment. He hoped he wasn’t acting _too_ unusually, but if he was then hopefully he could pass it off as the fever’s fault. Stretching his legs out from under the blanket, he frowned when he couldn’t get his feet out from the bottom of his borrowed pants and it bunched up uncomfortably. Damn HiMERU-han’s long legs. They were nice to look at but still, damn them.

“This’ in the way, I don’t need this shit.” Kohaku thought as he kicked his pants off and shoved them aside under the blanket. If he was going to be bedridden he might as well be comfortable, besides, what HiMERU-han didn’t know won’t hurt him. 

Looking around the room, Kohaku gave up when his eyes started to droop and flopped down on the bed burying his face into the pillow. It had the faint scent unique to HiMERU and Kohaku shamelessly basked in the smell. He could hear occasional sounds from beyond the door and something about it while being in HiMERU’s room warmed his heart. 

He hadn’t been up for long, but Kohaku could feel his eyes closing. A few more minutes of rest wouldn’t be so bad. 

* * *

It didn’t feel like a long time passed before he heard a soft knock on the door and HiMERU announcing his return. The door opened as Kohaku moved to sit up, leaning his weight on one arm he rubbed his eyes with the other. 

“It’s HiMERU-han’s room so ya don’t really need ta knock?” Kohaku yawned and watched as HiMERU placed a tray on the desk.

“HiMERU thought it would only be right especially if Oukawa was resting.” Yellow eyes glanced over at the pink head watching him as he moved a glass of water and other items from the tray onto the desk. He missed his chance for a cute picture of Kohaku yawning.

Kohaku hummed in response and continued to watch as larger hands opened a package. He could feel his focus drifting as he made an absent sound of agreement to something HiMERU said. 

Lilac eyes startled back into focus when thin fingers moved his bangs away from his forehead. Checking his temperature again? _Don’t be dumb, don’t be dumb, just act natural._

The sick teen jumped when a patch was slapped onto his forehead and he could immediately feel its cooling effects. Reaching up to feel the cool patch, Kohaku was distracted for a few moments before being startled again by a tray placed on his lap. Looking down at the bowl of rice porridge with honey drizzled on it, he frowned. It seemed normal but Kohaku was suspicious of it. 

“Is something the matter Oukawa? Are you not hungry?” He was ready to feed Kohaku himself if he was going to be stubborn about not eating. 

“It’s not that. I’m grateful but HiMERU-han made this? Ain’t ya crap at cookin’?” 

Oh. So _that’s_ why he hesitated. A jab at his cooking didn’t bug him if he got to see a cute frown on Kohaku’s face. 

“If it’s something simple then even HiMERU can make it with no problem!” Kohaku stifled a laugh at the former solo idol’s proud smile and confidence brimming in his yellow eyes. 

“Then I’ll gratefully eat, thank ya fer the food HiMERU-han!” 

* * *

Food finished and medicine taken, Kohaku laid down on his side when the tray was placed on the desk. He started fiddling with the sleeves that HiMERU had to roll up for him so he could properly eat and started to get lost in his thoughts. 

Today was _really_ bad for Kohaku’s heart. HiMERU was attentive to all his needs and treated him especially gently today. This damn crush was persistent, if only he could get rid of it as easily as his family could their targets. Every moment he spent with HiMERU in his room only made him fall deeper and deeper in love. HiMERU-han was special to him, but did he see Kohaku the same way? 

Kohaku didn't know if it was normal to care this much for a sick unit mate. If it were the other way around, Kohaku was sure he would care and be worried. But that was because he _liked_ HiMERU, so maybe...? Hiding under the blanket, he clung on to the small hope that maybe HiMERU also liked him the same way. 

All this thinking was making him tired and it didn’t help that he still felt a bit lightheaded. The rational side of his mind was telling him to go to sleep but the other side wanted to stay with HiMERU for a bit longer. 

“HiMERU is going to clean up now. Is there anything else HiMERU can do for you?” He didn’t get a response from the pink-haired teen hiding under the blanket.

“Then HiMERU will let Oukawa rest.”

HiMERU was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, his heart clenched when he was met with hazy eyes and messy hair. A light blush dusted Kohaku’s cheeks as he peaked out from under the blanket.

“Stay?” 

Okay. He really was weak to Kohaku. Kohaku had a certain charm that made HiMERU want to spoil him, he couldn’t help it. The dishes could wait.

“Very well then. HiMERU will stay until Oukawa falls asleep.” 

Sitting down next to him in bed, HiMERU watched in amusement as Kohaku refused to let go of his sleeve. Kohaku scooted closer when he felt the bed dip from HiMERU's weight. _How cute._

“HiMERU-han?” The fingers gripping his sleeve tensed. 

“What is it Oukawa?” He flinched at the sudden weight on his side when Kohaku buried his face there. HiMERU was ticklish after all, and he could see the tips of Kohaku’s ears turning red.

A small ‘thank ya kindly’ was mumbled and even though Kohaku didn’t specify what for, HiMERU could easily deduce what it was for. 

“HiMERU does not mind. Oukawa should go to sleep now. HiMERU will stay here for a while.” Taking the fingers that were gripping his sleeve with his other hand, HiMERU held Kohaku’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Good night Oukawa.” Smiling fondly at the mop of pink hair at his side, he decided to hold onto the smaller hand for just a little while more. 

“G’night HiMERU-han.” 

Kohaku’s breaths started to even out before HiMERU decided to get up and finish cleaning up. There were dishes to wash and he was planning on sleeping on the living room couch tonight so he’ll need to find an extra blanket and pillow. 

“...love ya.”

HiMERU froze in his place, surprised. Sleep talking or a confession directed at him? He could feel a smile creeping up his face. Well that was quicker than expected but Kohaku probably didn’t realize what he said. So for now, HiMERU will keep this a secret. If Kohaku confesses again, HiMERU will be sure to give him a proper reply. 

* * *

The next morning Kohaku woke up feeling significantly better. He didn’t feel dizzy and his body felt a lot lighter than yesterday. Even sitting up was much easier. He still felt a little sluggish, but that was probably because he just woke up. 

Glancing around the room, Kohaku noticed that he was alone. The sun was bright in the sky and Kohaku didn’t feel the need to go back to sleep so he decided to try and look for HiMERU. 

Getting out of bed, he slowly made his way to the door without tripping this time. Opening the door, he peeked his head out and looked around the small hallway before stepping out of the room. He could hear clattering coming from somewhere down the hall. Softly closing the door and sticking close to one side of the hallway, Kohaku walked towards what he assumed was the source of the sounds.

Kohaku stopped before the doorway where he could hear the sounds coming from and peeked his head through. In the room, the kitchen by the looks of it, he found HiMERU stirring something in a pot on the stove. 

“Good morning Oukawa.” 

Ah, he’s been found out. HiMERU didn’t even spare a glance at the doorway before calling out to him. Well, no use trying to hide. Stepping into the kitchen, Kohaku watched as HiMERU turned down the stove heat.

“G’mornin HiMERU-han. What’re ya makin’?” HiMERU turned to answer Kohaku only to stop in his tracks when he saw what Kohaku was wearing. Or rather, _wasn’t_ wearing.

Kohaku was confused when HiMERU didn’t respond and avoided eye contact from his place in the kitchen. He seemed a bit flustered and it looked as if he couldn’t find the right words to say. Was there something weird about him being up now? These were HiMERU’s pajamas, so it wasn’t like he was wearing anything weird. Looking down with a slight frown he noticed his bare legs and the color from his face drained immediately. Oh shit. 

The awkward silence was heavy. Kohaku was internally cursing himself before HiMERU finally spoke.

“Oukawa, where did your pants go?” 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, kohaku's not going commando (or if you wanted him to I'm sorry)  
> he just didn't want to wear the super long pants  
> yeah kohaku's wearing the meg rhythm collab outfit (because that's the only one I unlocked for him in music) and himeru's in his casual clothes  
> also low-key thirsty for himeru in a doctor outfit


End file.
